


Blue and red with purple emotions

by Allsfairinloveandwar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Artist AU, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cactus juice in its first apperance, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Might add more tags later, No Smut, Part 2 of his muse, Sokka and Aang having one brain cell when they're together is my favorite obviously, This took so long for no reason, Zuko's so nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsfairinloveandwar/pseuds/Allsfairinloveandwar
Summary: Zukka goes on their first date wherein he finally asks Sokka to be his muse.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 37
Collections: Perks of being a starving artist





	Blue and red with purple emotions

Zuko wasn’t a fan of a lot of things. 

Right now it was mostly the incessant buzzing of his phone as he ran his thumb over the smooth white canvas in his lap. Whatever Sokka wanted was clearly extremely important. Either that or he was sending yet another video of him and his sister’s boyfriend doing some ridiculous stunts. 

Which was weird for Zuko. Even when he was a teenager he'd never really been interested in parkour videos or any videos with people doing stunts. Of course he'd seen those types of videos circulating on platforms such as YouTube but it'd always meant nothing to him. And now here he was watching a new one every other day with Aang and Sokka doing something unnecessarily dangerous and shouting praises to each other whilst it happened. 

Last time the video consisted of Aang and Sokka doing tricks off a low cliff into a small but seemingly deep expanse of water. The waterfall’s loud crashing in all the videos Sokka sent stayed much louder than Aang’s motivational cheers. However, every now and then it was something slightly more disgusting like the two of them mixing together random shit from Aang’s cupboard and fridge and downing it as fast as possible. 

Honestly it made Zuko's stomach clench so hard. At least when it was just a silly short video of Aang sucking down mustard, pickles, olive oil and mashed potatoes, or possibly Sokka coughing through a mixture of eggs, honey, vinegar and mayo. It was tolerable. Completely gross. Sure, though still tolerable. Even if it made Zuko wonder how the two of them were still alive. 

But he'd decided that the recent video Sokka had sent was the worst portrayal of Aang and Sokka's “brotherly” bond. Watching Sokka do a backwards dive in the last video with two different voices shouting different things at him at the same time. Made every bit of blood in his body simultaneously flush out through his toes. 

It was clear that was a video he just wouldn't be able to finish. 

Though before he decided to call it quits, laying his phone flat down on the couch and going to grab some paints to cool himself down. He listened to the audio in the video. Lowering the volume with one thumb but still recognizing Aang's voice almost breathing out relief at the worry filling it. And the slight pleas for Sokka to think it through more rationally. 

Though it was short lived as another more boisterous voice began to scream over Aang. Begging for Sokka to do a backflip. And that was it. The burning in his chest pressed forward as if wanting to get more prominent. 

Regardless of if Sokka really was sending another video he refused to touch his phone with paint fingers. This was all very delicate work that required his full- 

Wow, he should've just put his phone away. Or even on vibrate. Seriously what could possibly be this important? If it was even important in the first place. His phone buzzed one more time and then a sharp knock sounded at his door. 

Zuko grunted, fingers curving with gentle blue paint. "It's open!" He called, staring with consideration at the bright pink paint next to his foot. 

"Hello, hello and how is one of my favorite people today?" Sokka asked, a spring in his step as he bounced his way over to sit on Zuko's free side. 

Zuko allowed himself just a second to peck sweet soft lips before he was picking up the bright pink paint to gently splatter it across the canvas. 

"What're you doing here? Our date isn't till eight." Zuko pauses his delicate work to look up at Sokka now. "And I told you I'd pick you up." 

Sokka's fingers ran over Zuko's shoulder and back. Coming up to tug the back of Zuko's jacket down. Quickly following suit with the neck of his shirt until he reached smooth unblemished collarbone. Or Sokka's personal canvas. "I wanted to check in." He muttered into composed muscle. 

"Look who's being clingy now." Zuko replied, trying his hardest to ignore the heat that traveled over his spine with the gentle butterfly kisses Sokka was administering all over his neck and clavicle. 

"Mm not.." Sokka mumbled. Daring to sink his teeth into the space where Zuko's shoulder and neck connected. He could probably feel the way Zuko's pulse flicked with every touch like a ticking clock. Completely unambiguous in its feelings. 

Zuko couldn't help the strained breath he let out. "You just can't wait for us to go on our first date.. can you?" He sighed, though it registered much breather than he would have liked. 

"It has literally been two weeks!" Sokka stopped to exclaim. 

"A week and a half." 

"Almost two and you're just now taking me out. What have you been waiting for? You scared?" Sokka teased, his cute tongue poking out past his lips. 

And Zuko. Zuko couldn't stop himself from jerking forward to bite that sweet little pink tongue. Chuckling at the way Sokka retreats with both hands shooting up to cover his mouth. 

"Scared? No. Nervous.. possibly." Zuko said

It wasn't like Zuko had never gone on a date before. He'd done a similar process with his former muse. But this felt really different. Almost like nearing completion of a video game, though that might be a slightly bad comparison.

"Don't be nervous. It's just me, Sokka." 

Zuko smirked, reaching for the green paint. "Sokka I met at the beach, Sokka I've spent the last almost two weeks getting to know and date Sokka are completely different people." 

Sokka's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, he uncovered a little more of Zuko's shoulder planting another sweet kiss to his collarbone. Allowing himself to lick his way over smooth skin. "How'd you come to that conclusion?" 

"Trust me. You'll get nervous eventually." 

"Nope." Sokka hummed into unmarked skin. "Because this isn't a normal first date. You didn't message me on some booty call app and we didn't DM each other on Instagram for like a month before finally deciding to see each other in person. We've seen each other and talked and held hands and all that stuff already now we're just working to give it an official title." 

"True." Zuko replied, moving close to peck Sokka's lips. Once. Twice. "Then I have nothing to be nervous about." 

"Exactly what I've been saying." 

Zuko grinned, wanting so bad to undo Sokka's hair tie. Sokka pulled himself a little bit closer so that he could wrap his arms around Zuko's waist. Pretty blue eyes so innocent as they stared at Zuko. 

"What are you painting?" Sokka finally asked, resting his head in a way that allowed him to comfortably look at the art in Zuko's lap. 

"Ah, well you showed me that mural.. you know with the wild colors and things so.. uh I thought I'd try abstract art for myself. Though I think I'm better at making art of people and places like what I already have in the museum." 

Sokka nodded then tilted his head. "What were you thinking about while making this?" 

It was hard to notice at first but when Zuko began to notice it, it created a room in his mind. Almost as if he could physically feel a new memory being made. The soft bass of Sokka's heart against his back. It boomed so softly like someone carefully patting a blanket. So gentle and light it made Zuko's heart flutter in a way he wasn't sure he was used to. 

"Well, mostly that I hoped you'd come back in one piece after your endeavors with Aang." 

"Oh god.. I'm sorry did that make you nervous?" 

"A little, but I mean from what you've told me you guys have been doing stuff like that for years so.. I guess it shouldn't bother me too much." 

Sokka leaned in closer to give Zuko a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't realize how dangerous it looked. Sorry, yeah we've been doing dares like that for so long I didn't even realize how crazy it can look to someone from the outside looking in. Aang's like the brother I never had so that's the fastest way we ended up bonding." 

Zuko relaxed a little, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Like letting the air out of a balloon. 

"We'll dial it back." 

"Thank you." 

They both grew quiet for a couple minutes as Zuko reached for the red paint. Sokka's small little hums keeping the room from complete silence. Zuko dragged his index finger around in small zigzag patterns relishing in the soothing movement of Sokka's cheek against his exposed shoulder. Continuing the gracious movements he raised his thumb sideways and up and down with small fast- 

"Why's your front door open by the way?" Sokka questioned, his breath fluttering over Zuko's neck. 

"I accidentally left my tote bag in my sister's car so Ty Lee is bringing it to me. Whenever she or Mai come over I leave my door unlocked." 

"But not for your actual sister?" 

"Azula always shows up here unannounced so I don't know to leave the door open." 

Sokka grins widely just as a knock sounds outside his door. "Come in!" Zuko calls 

Ty Lee's sandals go from a slightly loud clicking to completely muffled against white carpet. "I will never stop complaining about how hot it is in the elevator in this building." Ty Lee remarks, shaking her head. As she places her bag on Zuko's tiny kitchen table. Her long brown hair tickling her shoulders from the pigtails she's currently wearing.

"And I will continue to tell you everytime that there is nothing I can do about it." Zuko replies with a little smile. "You could always take the stairs." 

Ty Lee's scoff is loud. "Yeah, ok Zuko." She says with an eye roll and a huff before retreating to Zuko's bedroom with his moderately sized tote bag in tow. 

"Ty!" Zuko calls, stretching his neck out to see down the hall. 

Ty Lee bounces back into the living room. Sandals slapping against the carpet. "Don't call me that!" 

"This is Sokka." Zuko introduces, pointing to the male next to him. Surprisingly Sokka's smile stays big, genuine and friendly. 

"The guy you met at the beach right?" Ty Lee smiles, reaching out to shake Sokka's hand. "Nice to finally put a face to a name."

Sokka smirks proudly, "You talked about me?" He pokes Zuko in the rib. 

Zuko quickly swats him away. "Briefly, in a group text to explain why I took Azula's car." 

"Aww how sweet." Sokka purred, rubbing Zuko's arm. 

"Yeah Zuko, now I get it you picked a cute one." Ty Lee teases, plopping down on the arm of the couch. 

Zuko promptly ignores them both, "Was she really mad?" 

"This is Azula we're talking about. I mean she got over it pretty quickly but she was still really annoyed after we dropped you off." 

"That's not a good sign.." 

"Mmhm, I'm pretty sure she's gonna come over here again soon though. Cause she's been talking about this business party your dad is having-" 

Zuko abruptly sighs, "Yeah and I'm sure I already know where this is going." 

Ty Lee nods, "She's gonna want you to come." 

"Uh huh." 

Zuko can feel the uncomfortable shift of Sokka next to him. Already feels like he knows what he's gonna hear when Ty Lee leaves and isn't prepared for it in the slightest. 

"Business party?" Sokka questions 

Ty Lee positions herself to look around Zuko. "Yeah, Azula and Zuko's dad has them yearly. Normally they're kinda stuffy and mostly just the workers all gathering together in a big space, talking about work over food but I think this time it'll be different." Ty Lee taps her knees happily. "It's open to outsiders for once." 

"That sounds really fun." Sokka remarks, looking to Zuko who's reabsorbed himself in his art piece. 

"Yeah but it's not for a few months and Azula's been fairly excited about it." Ty Lee brightens (if that's even possible). "Zuko, you should definitely bring Sokka along when the time comes." 

Zuko's reply comes in the form of a small grunt not even bothering to look up from where he's messily poking at his canvas. 

"Ok well, take care I've gotta go before Mai comes upstairs to get me." Ty Lee says, skipping over to the door. "Bye Zuko! Goodbye pretty boy Sokka." And with one last wink she's gone. 

Zuko takes this opportunity to get off the couch. Placing the art he'd been focused on down in his place as he moved over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. 

"Hey, what was that about?" Sokka asked, his smile completely vanishing as he followed Zuko to the sink. 

Zuko couldn't help but grit his teeth as he lathered his fingers and the backs of both his hands with dish soap. Turning the hot water on full blast as he does so. 

"Nothing, I just don't like parties."

He doesn't really need to look at Sokka to see that he's probably not buying it. He can feel it in the air. Practically hear the words Sokka wants to say already forming in the other man's brain. But- 

"Parties aren't for everyone I guess." Sokka responds, with a small exhale. "Well, good news is you don't know if you've been invited yet. You don't have to worry about anything for right now." 

Yeah. Sure. Zuko twists the knob for the hot water off, turning to face Sokka who at this point has already pulled a paper towel off the roll next to him. Zuko gives a slightly tight smile as he watches Sokka clean the soap, water and bits of paint from his fingers. 

Surprisingly enough Sokka was incredibly gentle and thorough, running the damp towel over and between each finger carefully. It felt weirdly great even better than when he had to do it himself. After a couple more minutes Sokka tossed the paper towel out. Taking Zuko's hands in his own. There was a bit of tension that had risen ever since Ty Lee had left and now it was just kind of sitting here. Poking Zuko, almost taunting him. 

Except- "I should go." It's said with a small nod of uncertainty. "You know so you actually have to pick me up." 

Zuko chuckled, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his chest. "I'll see you later then?"

He moves to embrace Sokka, immediately glad for the warm press of Sokka's chest against his and the tug of his heart from the other male's arms wrapping loosely around his waist. 

Their lips press together so perfectly that Zuko almost wants to say stay. Almost wants to lay with Sokka right here. Pull him in close and press their bodies so firmly together till they're breaking, lungs completely devoid of air and is almost ready to whisper against Sokka's lips. Until-

"I'll see you later.." Sokka pants, his breath fluttering over Zuko's lips and nose. He's saying it to Zuko's mouth. 

"I know.." Zuko says without thinking. Pulling Sokka in close again. Tugging a little roughly at his clothes. 

"I have to go.." Sokka whines completely unconvincingly.

"Yeah." One peck. Two. And Sokka's sweet slightly breathless chuckle. 

"You're so spoiled already." Sokka huffs, hand outstretched with Zuko's as they walk to the door. 

"It's your own fault." 

Sokka scoffs, rolling his eyes as he opens the door. He steps into the hallway, smile still completely intact if not brighter at this point. 

"No seriously, I'm leaving before I end up on your carpet on my hands and knees or something." Sokka said, gesturing to the hallway. 

"I would never ask you to clean my carpet for me." 

Sokka's eyes narrowed and his mouth popped open. For a second the only things that came from his mouth were barely audible noises until he eventually shook his head walking away as if he'd seen a ghost. 

And Zuko shut the door. 

The air in his apartment seemed to be full of Sokka. Carrying his scent straight to Zuko's nose like it knew how much of a drug it really was to him. Or maybe Zuko was purposefully looking for it. Craving as much of it to make him as dizzy as he needed. 

His stomach twisted in knots. Almost 5 pm. 

Time to get ready. 

*** 

Zuko knows very little about date clothes. Tonight he's wearing a short sleeved red collared shirt and black slacks just because Uncle had always said he looked, "snazzy" in them. 

And after playing with the collar, putting on more deodorant than was probably necessary and brushing and combing his hair till his scalp ached he stared at himself in the mirror. Pondered over the look for two more seconds before going to brush his teeth for the third time tonight. 

Don't be nervous. He told himself because nervousness was the kind of thing that would make him sweat harder than the 80 degree weather outside already would. He unbuttoned the top button on his shirt then rebuttoned it before deciding he actually liked it unbuttoned. With one final deep breath he flicked his wrist to look down at his watch. 

7:30. Great, he had thirty minutes to go before he had to pick up Sokka. Which meant he was leaving now because he didn't want to be late. 

Ok, fine fine technically he was leaving because he wanted to see Sokka as soon as possible. 

He definitely couldn't be late either way as Sokka actually only lives four blocks away from him. Plus he was planning on walking there. Though none of that stopped him from playing with his fingers for a few more seconds before shoving his house keys and phone into his pocket and hightailing it out the door. 

He was hoping for a nice gentle breeze as he exited his apartment after standing in the elevator (not wanting to risk the stairs). (And wow Ty Lee had never been lying about that elevator had she?) But he was only faced with more unbearable heat. 

It all stuck to his skin like tight cloth. Should he have showered twice? He was definitely getting way too worked up over this. But Zuko hadn't been on an actual date in a while.. He took a long breath and tried to focus on what Sokka had said earlier. 

He took a slightly longer breath holding it for what was probably way too long before exhaling into uncomfortably humid air. Sokka had been right after all this wasn't going to be a new experience, they already kinda knew each other. 

Zuko didn't realize how fast he was walking. Gradually slowing down to read the messages appearing on his phone screen. 

It was Sokka. 

Pretty unsurprising. 

Zuko was only a block away at this point so he decided to stop for a second to properly open his phone. Sokka sent one more message before Zuko was able to open it. 

At first Zuko had expected another string of messages about how Aang puked during their last game of mixing random foods from the fridge and cabinet. Or maybe even something about his sister but it was neither of those things. 

Sokka: I luv these boots, can't wait for you to see all of me ;) 

Zuko scrolled over a picture of black boots with the smallest glimpse of blue pants showing right in the corner. A little tease. One that weirdly enough made him gulp. 

The next picture was a little different it was almost the same but with Sokka's hand in view holding out a tiny necklace with a mini ocean wave attached. 

Sokka: I think this perfectly completes my outfit. 

Zuko began walking again this time not as fast. It was 7:40 now and he was almost there. Breathing a bit labored and all. Sweating a little too much but now his thoughts were solely on what Sokka was wearing. 

He was finally at Sokka's door three minutes later. Being buzzed up one minute after he rang and walking up what felt like a mountain of stairs before exhaling one more time and carefully knocking on Sokka's door. 

"Sokka! He's here!" Called a voice Zuko immediately recognized as Aang from inside followed by loud running footsteps towards the door. 

"No shit! You rang him up! Don't open the door yet! I wanna make an entrance!" Came Sokka's voice. 

Zuko would've chuckled if he wasn't shaking his shirt out to wisk away all the sweat from the walk here. Less than a second later though the door was being yanked open and Aang's smiling face was in full view. 

"Come in! Come in." Aang invited, moving to the side to let Zuko in. "Sokka wants to make an entrance." 

"Thank you." Zuko replied, taking the invitation to step into the apartment. 

Sokka's living room honestly reminded him of a meditation room. Medium sized mat placed on the shiny hardwood right in front of the couch. Small stacked rocks placed neatly on the book shelf that sat parallel to the front door. 

There weren't too many books but there were enough to make the shelves look less bare. Not to mention a small rock water fountain laid in between neatly stacked books. 

In front of all of that sat a flat screen on a polished looking deep chestnut colored table. With a huge fern on its right side. It slouched a little and Zuko stared for way too long trying to figure out if it was real or not. 

His living room really felt like the perfect combination of Sokka and homey. 

Not that that made sense.. 

Point is Zuko finds that he loves it. Plops down on Sokka's deep blue couch with Aang bouncing into the seat next to him. 

"So, what do you plan on doing with Sokka tonight?" Aang asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

The question took Zuko by surprise and he blinked, eyebrow lifting. "Just.. taking him out to dinner.." 

"Yeah?" Aang questioned sitting up straighter "What else? Do you plan on doing anything weird? You don't plan on making him stay at your apartment tonight do you?" 

"Aang, knock it off." Came Sokka's voice and Zuko felt a little too grateful to turn around until- 

Holy shit.. 

It was hard not to feel like the wind had been knocked out of him. Just looking at the blue jeans Sokka had picked out for the night that hugged his curves a little too well.

The same black combat boots he'd seen earlier from the picture. And the long sleeve shirt with blue and black stripes that showed off a little bit of Sokka's stomach everytime he so much as stretched a certain way. With the necklace from earlier hanging just below his collar.

As if that all hadn't been enough Sokka's hair flowed outside of his normal wolf tail. Loose strands falling over his gorgeous neck. 

"Ready to go?" Sokka asked, barely able to shake Zuko's long glance over. 

"Y-yes." 

Aang was up too, following both of the guys as they headed to the door. "Have him home by ten thirty." 

"Aang!" Sokka grunted, pushing Zuko out the door ahead of him. 

"What? Katara told me to tell you to be back by ten but I'm being nice." 

Sokka groaned, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Whatever, I'll see you later Aang." 

"Have fun." Aang giggled, shutting the door behind Sokka. 

"Don't forget to lock my door when you leave!" Sokka called, knocking for Aang to hear. 

"Ok!" 

*** 

Sokka’s eyes lit up as they walked behind a waiter to their table. It was such a peaceful night so Zuko had pushed as hard as he could to get a table outside and as they slid into their seats he watched the awe on Sokka’s face drift into cute adoration. 

“Did you pick this place specifically because of the view?” Sokka asked, as the waiter placed their menus on the table in front of them. 

“It's just the street Sokka.” Zuko said, raising an eyebrow. “How is this a view to you?” 

“Well, it reminds me of the game me and Aang always play. Like it's the most normal thing we do together. Basically we watch a car drive by and based on things like the music they might be playing or the looks on their faces we give them a backstory, names and then we guess where they're going.” 

“You're right that sounds way more normal than anything else you've told me about your relationship with your sister's boyfriend.” 

Sokka laughs, “Do you wanna play or not?” 

“If I'm being honest, I kinda want to eat-” 

“Ooooh! Red car! I'll go first!” Sokka bounces with delight. “Lone guy wearing what looks like a grey t-shirt in a really clean looking car. His name’s probably something like Ted. I feel like he was given a lot of things without having to ask from the time he was a kid to being an adult, he had average grades in school, a small group of friends and his first girlfriend at 16 but she dumped him for a better looking guy.”

Zuko's face scrunched up a bit and he raised an eyebrow. It was definitely weird to hear someone list off facts about someone they'd never met but it felt more confusing because it was Sokka. Because for some reason when Sokka was saying it, it genuinely felt like Zuko was peering into this man's life. Or even watching his memories. And for a second he begins to imagine the stories Aang and Sokka come up with together and the people they see. 

Sokka smirked, taking in Zuko's confusion with both of those pretty blue orbs. His smile drifted as though he were getting distracted and he soon stopped making eye contact to stare down at the closed menu in front of him. Eventually he begins to speak again, head directed at the street in front of him. 

“Now he's a bachelor going home to his bachelor pad which he paid for because his job is cool and he gets paid a nice amount. Like maybe he works for a law firm or he's a travel blogger. But right now he's going home to watch a movie and eat pizza in his boxers.” Sokka finished 

Zuko stares first at Sokka then down the street at where the car had long gone away, “How could you possibly get all of that from a guy in a red car with a grey t-shirt on?” 

Sokka smiles brightly, opening his menu for the first time since the waiter had placed them at their table. “That's the fun of this game. You can make up anything you want about the person. There's no limit to how far you can take the story.” 

There's a red light at the end of the street and Zuko and Sokka watch as a new car pulls up. Sleek and black this time with what looked to be four people, all females inside. The music in their car was obnoxiously loud to the point where it made the sidewalk boom underneath and all of the girls inside except for the driver were whooping and sloppily scream/singing the lyrics. 

“Oooo you got a good one.” Sokka snickered, threading his fingers together to rest his chin on. 

“I'm not gonna play your game Sokka.” 

“Why not?” It came out whiney but still a bit playful. 

“Because I don't get how this game is fun.” Ok. That was definitely part of it. But there was also the part of Zuko that didn't believe he had enough creativity to genuinely make this game enjoyable. Not just for him but for Sokka. 

Sokka waved his hand like he was trying to shoo away Zuko’s comment. “I'll start for you.” 

Zuko groans in mock irritation, failing horribly to keep the corners of his lips from twitching upwards. 

“The driver was very clearly the only one in that car not drunk off her ass. I would like to think her name was something like Carly or maybe Bridget. Obviously she's the designated driver, she's not happy about it because it reminds her of-” 

Sokka's little nudging gestures make Zuko smile though he tries to hide it behind the hand resting against his face. “Her mom?” 

“What about her mom?” 

Zuko eyes the lights hung above them. Tiny candles in hanging fixtures giving the table a warm glow. The street around them almost empty except for the rare occasion of a person walking by most likely in something kind of formal. And now Zuko is letting his eyes fall over Sokka. The expectant look on the other man’s face, the way the light bounces off his gorgeous brown skin and highlights his features. His blue eyes, his hair and his perfect jawline. 

“What do you think?” Sokka asks one more time. 

“You're beautiful.” Zuko says, without hesitation. And he genuinely means it. Is genuinely ok with the fact that those words have left his mouth and that Sokka has heard them. 

Sokka sits back in his seat. His bottom lip tugged into his mouth. His eyes flashing up to the lights above them. “About the car?” 

It almost feels like the rest of the people around them have disappeared. The man and woman sat two tables away from them with barely any space between them. The woman in the long purple dress sitting with her door open less than ten feet away in her parked car chatting on the phone and smoking with the door wide open. And the two guys casually having a conversation under a street lamp. 

It's a little hard to tell now that Sokka's not sitting directly in the candle light but Zuko almost thinks he can see a blush stretch across those pretty cheeks. And he shivers over the fact that he caused it. Grins into his menu over the thoughts Sokka's probably mulling over. 

Zuko takes a second to brush the hair away from his face. “Her mom used to make her pick her up when she was drunk off her ass and now she's stuck doing it for her friends.” He finishes, gaze hooked on the way Sokka's hair tickles the bridge of his nose with every breeze that happens past. 

Sets a record in his own head for the amount of times Sokka peaks down at the table. Head still hung from the previous compliment. “What else?” 

“Maybe.. She's a water sign..” 

“I could see that.” 

“She's in therapy twice a week but by day she works for a news station. Possibly behind the teleprompter.” 

Sokka pauses, lets his thumb sit between his teeth. “What about her screams teleprompter gal to you?” 

“I don't know.” 

Sokka laughs opening his menu for the quite possibly the fiftieth time tonight, “But that's the whole point of the game. To give the person characteristics that you can explain.” 

“I seriously don't get how this game is fun.” Zuko mutters 

“Don't worry, you've got plenty of time to learn.” Sokka's saying it with a sort of deviousness that makes Zuko’s stomach swirl. 

For the first time since they've sat down the waiter is coming back over with cups of ice water. He carefully places them down and smiles at Zuko and Sokka individually. 

“Have you guys decided what you'd like to order?” He asks, still spouting that big smile. 

“Not quite.” Zuko replies, trying a bit harder to pay attention to the things in his menu. 

“We need a couple more minutes.” Sokka says, matching the waiter’s energy. 

“Please, take your time.” And with that he's leaving the two of them alone again. 

It's quiet for what feels like far too long. And it's hard not to watch the way Sokka’s lips curl around the straw in his drink as he stares at his menu and Zuko is definitely paying attention. Until he isn't. Until he's trying his hardest not to stare and is instead taking in the new car parked at the red light. An Suv by the looks of it. Grey with all of its windows rolled up except for two. 

And Zuko almost says something except- 

“What the heck is cactus juice?” Sokka is asking 

Zuko’s attention wavers back to the table. He catches Sokka's eye as the male looks up with amused confusion. 

“Cactus juice?” Zuko questions, looking to his own menu. 

“Yeah, it's under alcoholic beverages..” Sokka laughs, pulling out his phone. “Aang would love this. Should I order some?” 

He's looking at Zuko. Zuko can feel the way his jaw slacks at expectant blue eyes. “I don't know.. With a name like cactus juice?” He offers

Sokka sips his water. Pauses. “Yeah, you're right. That's clearly third date material.” 

What the fuck.. Is this date even going well enough for a third date yet? Doesn't seem to matter that they're sitting at the same table when Zuko feels this disconnected from the entire conversation so far. What was he even supposed to say? Was Sokka expecting anything in particular? His nerves were practically pinging out of his body right now. 

“Have you decided what you're gonna order yet?” Sokka asks 

Zuko hesitates, having barely looked at his menu this entire time. “I've heard their steak is delicious.” 

“Oh really? You have friends who have eaten here?” 

Zuko shakes his head, “My sister has been here. She was with some work friends and she told me she liked their avocado dip and steak.” 

“Together?” Sokka makes a face. 

“I'd assume she meant separately.” Sokka's grin is infectious and pretty soon Zuko’s stomach is unwinding and his own smile is shining through. “How can you make that face when you sent me a video of you and Aang drinking corn with blended bread and jelly?” 

“Hey! that was for a dare and I never go back on a dare!” 

Now it's Zuko's turn to chuckle. “I feel sorry for your digestive system.” 

“Don't bother. That stuff never gets properly digested.” Sokka pats his stomach and shakes his head. 

“Eww let's please change the subject.” Zuko's groaning and placing the menu to the side next to his glass of untouched water. 

“Yeah ok. You have the reins, ask me anything.” 

And Zuko doesn't even really have to think about it. He's had a question stuck in the depths of his mind for Sokka for almost two weeks now. 

“I want to hear about your mom.” He almost immediately regrets asking though as Sokka's smile fades unexpectedly and the male across from him pokes at his glass carefully. “I mean, you don't have to. I just- was curious.. I mean you never talk about her..” 

“No no, it's ok. It's kinda weird having someone ask about her after all this time is all. Well.. when I was one my mom got pregnant with my sister. Though my dad always says it was hard for her like much harder than I had been. She had constant headaches, she was nauseous like all the time no matter what she ate-” 

A car alarm screeched a couple yards away. The sound echoing and abrasively bouncing off the buildings, collecting in Zuko's ear like a hammer banging against a wall. Matching Zuko's slightly erratic heartbeat as Sokka continued his story. 

“It was weird to my father, he'd read hundreds of books, searched the web and consulted doctors. According to the doctors she was healthy and the books and everything he'd read hadn't said anything was out of the ordinary. Eventually it was time for my mom to give birth to Katara, she was in the bathroom freshening up for work and her water broke. I was a couple months away from being two at the time-” 

The car alarm suddenly stopped but Zuko's heart rate didn't slow in the slightest. As if it already knew how this story was going to end. 

“I don't really remember anything from that day.. I mean obviously cause I wasn't even two yet.” Sokka lets a little chuckle slip from his lips. “But what's weird is I feel like I remember my dad smiling at me. This weak, tired smile almost like he knew what was going to happen. Later my sister was born, healthy and screaming at the top of her lungs and the doctors told my dad, my mom had passed away while giving birth.” 

Sokka's face fell and he stared at the table blankly. He stirred his water before looking up at Zuko. “I'm so sorry Sokka.” 

“No, stop it's ok. It happened so long ago.” He waves the momentary lapse in his happy persona away. “There's something good that came out of it regardless.” 

“Your sister?” 

Sokka nods, “Dad says, she's mom in almost every way. So whenever I think of my mom, I think of Katara.” 

“Wow..” It's a small almost inaudible ‘wow’ to Zuko. But Sokka hears it. Acknowledges it. Nods his head to it while drinking his water. 

“Wanna hear something cute to lighten the mood?” 

“Sure.” 

“My first word was Katara.” Sokka whispers it like it's a secret. Makes the cutest face while saying it, eyes widening, mouth agape. “Like ok, my dad had a book of baby names when my mom was only one month pregnant and I was apparently sitting in his lap while he was reading it. At some point he's flipping through the pages and he asks me what name I like.” 

Sokka pauses to take in the car driving past the restaurant with music so loud it made the ground vibrate. “I don't know how true this is though because my dad likes to exaggerate. But apparently I turned the page with my fat little baby hands. Stared at the new page with one hand over the name Katara and patted it twice before saying, Katru.” 

Zuko can't help the way he bursts out laughing, “Then your first word was Katru.” He says, still laughing 

“Hey! I don't make the rules! Technically my first word was Katara cause that's what I wanted to say!” 

This just makes Zuko laugh harder. He's holding his stomach and vibrating with convulsions. It takes a while but he's able to get himself back together, quieting down enough to hear Sokka's hearty giggles. “Thanks for telling me.” He says, still chuckling a bit. 

“Sure, I mean surprisingly enough it's not something I'm super heartbroken about. ‘Sometimes you lose something beautiful for something better’ as my dad always says.” 

“Yeah..” Zuko's reply is quiet, almost unsure as he finally takes a sip of his water. 

*** 

The date stayed pretty smooth to Zuko's surprise. They both ordered steak from their incredibly peppy waiter and Sokka made a joke that barely felt like a joke about how they should cough up all their money for a tip. 

“He's so sweet for a guy who's probably been on his feet for hours.” Sokka had said, gulping down his iced tea. 

Zuko had nodded, though he'd felt his blood freeze at the thought of plopping down all of his cash. “I guess when you and Katara go out you always tip a lot?” 

“I tip a lot.” Sokka admits. “Katara’s a little more stingy. She thinks I shouldn't spend all my money in one place. Which is why I don't go shopping with her anymore.” 

“You like shopping?” Zuko asks, though he squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head once he hears the question leave his mouth. 

Sokka smiles endearingly, reaching forward to gently squeeze Zuko's wrist. “Of course, I don't get why more people don't. Spending an entire day gathering new cool things and then getting to take some of those things home. It's really fun.” 

“I've never thought about it like that.” Zuko turns his wrist over to slide his hand up to hold Sokka's. 

“That's because you've never gone shopping with me.” 

“I'd love to.” 

“Sounds like a date.” 

They're leaning in and Zuko is shuffling his chair a little closer. There's a second- no- minute of pure silence as they're leaning into each other. Breath tingling softly over the others cheeks and lips. So close Zuko feels like he was being tugged in quicker and yet in a way he was being slowly pulled away. Until they were millimeters apart and Sokka's eyes darting up to make eye contact and then to peer down with desire in his blue eyes. Except- 

“I want you to see something.” 

Sokka's pausing, taking a small breath. “Ok.” 

*** 

Sokka had bought way too much money and pooled most of it for their server's tip while Zuko had taken care of the check. It was sweet and all it really was but it made Zuko's skin itch to think about how much money Sokka had just forked over for a waiter. Sokka definitely hadn't lied when he said he tipped a lot. 

It wasn't often that Zuko genuinely liked walking anywhere, especially at night but right now he could feel the gentle tug of Sokka's hand as they walked. Looked over to where the other male was looking up and down the streets with curiosity and a certain amount of wonder in his eyes. 

“Where are we going?” 

“You'll see.” 

“Is it far?” 

“Don't worry I'll make sure I can still get you back by ten thirty.” 

Sokka grunted in distaste, “I don't care what my sister or Aang says I'm not a child and I'm not gonna just cut my date short because they want me home early.” 

“I think they're worried about how far we'll end up going because we are still getting to know each other and this is our first date. I want them to like me at least a little since this is really new.. Ten thirty it is. I hope you'll be ok with that.” Zuko explained 

“Not even a little bit.” Sokka grumbled, crossing his free arm across his chest like a toddler who had been told no and Zuko had to catch the urge to laugh as it filled his throat. 

Sokka didn't even seem to notice the change in scenery, from the pretty street lights shining over their faces to a completely darkened tunnel. Well.. It looked much darker thanks to the limited light outside. And Zuko breathed away the last of his nervousness. 

“Don't worry.” He replied, pulling Sokka into his chest. He braced the small of Sokka's back against the railing behind them as they finally entered a room flowing with water. Zuko pushed himself a little closer, etching his fingers into Sokka's curves. “We have plenty of time to do more.” 

Sokka's smile was mischievous, that is until his senses caught up to his surroundings. “Woah..” He breathed, looking around as if suddenly in a trance. “Where are we?” 

“Do you like it? My uncle calls it the waterfall room. It's where he used to bring me and Azula all the time when we were children.” 

When Zuko was a child it had definitely been easier to book the room for a couple hours for tea or coffee. Now though it cost a pretty penny to sit for even an hour and listen to the calming waves rush all around you. But Zuko had always adored this place and had talked with his uncle constantly about wanting to bring a date here. 

A long red bridge stretched across flowing blue water and a waterfall fell around a big booth like seating arrangement with an elegant brown table to match. A red tiled roof creating a high ceiling above the seating area. 

"Are those Koi fish?" Sokka asked, leaning over the edge of the bridge. 

“Yup. Everyone always points out the Koi fish but there are lots of different smaller fish that also live down there.” 

Zuko stretches his arms out, framing Sokka in place as he leans into the other male’s back. It made Zuko a little lightheaded, a flutter making itself known in his chest. Sokka's scent engulfed his nose all at once and he wanted to do about three different things but he reluctantly pulled himself away. 

He had begun to walk away but, “Zuko?” His arm was snagged. Gently. Grasped around the wrist and he tugged Sokka further along by the extended appendage. 

Carefully walked along with him across the bridge, “So listen, Sokka..” His heart pounded relentlessly in his ears. The sound boisterous like a ticking clock, far louder than the waterfalls on either side of them. 

Sokka was following. Attentive blue eyes never wavering from Zuko's golden gaze. “I wanted to finally ask you-” 

They'd reached the table, at the end of the bridge, the one with the rose and the tapped note that Zuko had specifically asked for. He breathed in deeply, face dimmer under the canopy like structure. And if Zuko didn't know any better he'd have believed that Sokka wasn't breathing either. 

“Here, this is for you.” 

A couple seconds went by where it felt as though the world had frozen. Sokka's smile was oddly self-conscious and his blush was completely unmistakable. 

“This rose.. It's gorgeous..” Sokka moved to place it on the table. His free arm coming around to frame Zuko's waist with his own as he opened the note. 

Zuko took in every part of Sokka's face as he read the note. Took in the cute sway of his hips and the inaudible movement of his lips. Suddenly Sokka was looking up and Zuko was standing impossibly closer, drinking in the bat of Sokka's eyelashes as they dusted his cheeks and that sweet smell that was impossibly Sokka. The hand on his waist got a little tighter. 

“Do you like it?” Zuko asked, “Is it romantic enough? Or not enough?” 

Sokka smiled so cutely Zuko was sure he was melting. “It's so perfect Zuko.” The space between them diminished fully and the press against Zuko's own lips felt perfectly intense. Suddenly the waterfall, his heartbeat and any other noise that could possibly exist didn't in that moment. Sokka's hand came up to slide through Zuko's hair as he whispered-

“Thank you.” 

“So you accept?” Zuko questions, lips hovering millimeters away from Sokka's. 

The gap is quickly closed again. This time with a slight urgency that Zuko wasn't expecting. The note he'd written getting pushed onto the table to allow Sokka's free hand to journey up behind Zuko's head. Zuko's eyes shut just in time to feel the slow slide of Sokka's tongue and- 

Oh. Oh ok.. 

The intensity before wasn't even close to the soft flick of Sokka's tongue prodding open Zuko's lips only to now be fully massaging Zuko's tongue and nipping sweetly with his teeth. It was amazingly unexpected and Zuko was barely prepared for the grunt Sokka managed to yank out of him. He shivered, moving his head with the fingers carding through the back of his hair as they tugged and pulled him impossibly closer. 

He kept Sokka's body close. Kept his arms wrapped around the other man's waist like he was scared he'd disappear. Craving the dip of Sokka's free hand where he was pressing two fingers into the open space where Zuko had his shirt unbuttoned. And chasing his lips as they repositioned pressing impossibly closer. It was too much and too little. Not enough and just enough. 

Sokka's breath smelled so sweet despite having steak for dinner and Zuko wanted more. Tried to wrench an answer like it was in Sokka's mouth. On the tip of his tongue. He pressed in a little deeper inching Sokka's mouth closer with his thumb to his chin. He dipped his tongue as far as it would go mingling with every bit of Sokka's mouth- 

Just as quickly it was all being snatched away. As Sokka was the first to wrench himself free. A strand of salvia snapping between their lips. Zuko immediately missed every single feeling that had been coursing through his body. Missed the feeling of Sokka gripping his hair and the smell of his breath like it was a drug he never knew he needed. But Sokka had- 

“I accept..” It was said with averted eyes and the deepest blush Zuko had ever seen on Sokka. 

*** 

Zuko now had a muse. 

A muse and a kinda boyfriend.. 

A boyfriend? Technically he hadn't asked that.. Was the kiss conformation? 

Zuko had spent way too long playing over the events of last night like a broken record. Over and over and over again. Though only one part refused to let him rest even after he'd come home to sleep last night. The moan. 

He didn't even know what he did. They were kissing and Zuko had just happened to tap into the right part of Sokka's body to.. Fuck.. 

Well ok fine, it wasn't the first time he'd made Sokka make those noises and it probably wasn't gonna be the last. But everything about being in that situation, so close and having Sokka make a noise that sinful into his open mouth. One that sounded incredibly more.. Sexual than the last time.. It did bad things to him. 

It was such a small, barely significant part of the date and yet it was forcing him to sit on the couch with his head in his hands. The date had been a success. Sokka wanted to be his muse and now they could plan out their second date.. If only- that noise would stop assaulting his brain! 

Zuko's phone buzzed and he didn't even need to look to know who was texting. 

I'm coming over. Said the first text. 

I'm over. Said the second less than ten minutes later followed by four knocks on his front door. 

“How do you just say, I'm gonna come over with no warning?” Zuko asked as he pulled the door open. “What if I had been getting out of the shower?” 

Sokka grinned, turned from where he'd already walked past Zuko in the doorway, “That would've been a fun surprise.” The heat that rose to Zuko's cheeks was unmistakable as Sokka walked into his kitchen. 

“Do you have popcorn?” He asked, pulling Zuko's chin down to rest on his shoulder. 

“If I do it's up on the top shelf.” Zuko replied, eyes closing as his arms linked together around Sokka's stomach, just breathing Sokka's scent in as much as he could. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. “Why do you ask?” 

“Because..” Sokka paused, bouncing up onto his tippy toes. “I saw this great movie with Aang.” He turned in Zuko's embrace to let his breath flutter over the other's cheeks. He already smelled of popcorn and something much sweeter, probably candy. 

Sokka's lips came up to press against Zuko's nose. “And I thought, the main character acts so much like you. That it made me miss you.” Zuko immediately missed the comfort of Sokka's body as the other male twisted himself away to get to the microwave. “So I'm here, ready to show you the movie.” And now. Zuko was actually taking in what Sokka was wearing. A sleeveless black shirt and jeans that hugged his waist a little too snugly. And on that note- 

“What kind of movie is it?” He was asking as he was being tugged over to the couch. 

“Comedy.” Sokka paused, almost like he was pondering before he was plopping down next to Zuko. “And that's just because Aang isn't a fan of horror movies. And also because Katara won't let me watch them in her house anymore.” 

The microwave beeped and Sokka got up to put the popcorn in a bowl, leaving Zuko with the unfortunate recurrence of last night again. Sokka had been embarrassed too, right? He couldn't possibly be the only one especially when Sokka had pulled away so fast. Was he still thinking about it? Should he bring it up? Maybe he shouldn't.. 

“Ok, here.. No wait!” Sokka handed Zuko the bowl. “We need a blanket.” And Sokka was already racing away. He remembered he had hinted to Sokka where he kept his extra blankets over text but was a little surprised when Sokka came back with a long orange blanket. “Oh my god, this is so soft where did you get?” 

“Mai, bought it for me.” And with Sokka's confused expression came his next sentence. “Childhood friend of my sister.” 

“Ah.” Sokka replied, proceeding to plop down next to Zuko and drape the blanket over both of their bodies. “I would love to buy this blanket for my house. Do you know where she got it?” 

“I could always ask her.” Sokka nods along immediately clicking the Netflix icon once he spots it. “When.. Well if you still want I can take you out and I'll buy it for you.. You know cause you said you'd wanna go shopping as a date..” Wait, was this a date? 

Zuko's gaze caught the tip of Sokka's thumb where the other male was biting it humming a little as he scrolled through all the options. “That sounds fun..” Sokka trailed then immediately brightened. “Found it!” 

“Ok, you ready?” Sokka asked, cursor on the movie. 

“Yeah sure.” 

And Sokka giggled, pulling every bit of his sweet scent closer. His heartbeat flat up against Zuko. Zuko didn't realize the movie had started till he heard the first character speak and he could barely pay attention with Sokka's heartbeat pounding like that. 

What a strong feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka's backstory is literally just the beginning of Wolf children and I can't unsee it.
> 
> Also I had put two jokes in here one that I checked with friends on if it was funny or not (they all loved it). And another I didn't check with anyone on and I'm not gonna say which one's they are but I'm hoping they'll both be well received.


End file.
